


Al Calor del Sol

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Algol esta en un viaje escolar a la playa, donde con sus compañeros de cuarto tendrá una revelación algo luminosa.
Relationships: Lizard Misty/Musca Dio, Perseus Algol/Hound Asterion, Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Al Calor del Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para el Ficsoton de Algol y Asterion 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y esta dedicado a Paxito.

**Al calor del Sol**

  
  
  
  
  
El autobús se detuvo, al fin habíamos llegado. Después de más de cuatro horas de viaje, habría besado el suelo, si no fuese porque seguro estaba más caliente que el infierno.  
  
  
“Bien chicos, bajaremos del autobús en calma. Una mitad ira conmigo y la otra con el profesor Afrodita. Sin empujarse, sin irse a bobear por ahí.” El profesor Milo miro atentamente a Misty y Dio quienes se encogieron de hombros y pusieron una cara de absoluta inocencia.  
  
  
“Cada uno tendrá un compañero” Afrodita hablo ahora levantándose de su asiento y colocándose junto al profesor Milo “estarán con su compañero todo el tiempo ¿Entendieron?”  
  
  
“Y si queremos orinar?” Seiya levanto la mano  
  
  
“Pues orinaran juntos”  
  
  
“Que modernos” rio por lo bajo y Afrodita se apretó el puente de la nariz.  
  
  
“Le dije que no era buena idea Profesor…”  
  
  
“Oh vamos, ellos disfrutaran mucho el viaje” le sonrió, demasiado radiante para mi gusto.  
  
  
“¿Y nosotros?”  
  
  
Un ‘Wuuuuuuuu’ en el que hasta yo grite se dejó oír en todo el autobús.  
  
  
“Shhhhh” Afrodita se puso rojo “No hablo de eso” todos nos echamos a reír “El compañero que va a su lado” puso el tono frio que usaba para anunciar a los reprobados y por instinto todos callamos “Sera su compañero de viaje, no se despegaran de él para nada, donde va uno ira el otro. Y si su compañero incumple las reglas serán sancionados los dos, así que estén atentos de él. Ahora los del lado derecho irán conmigo y los del izquierdo con el profesor Milo”  
  
  
Bajo del autobús no sin antes tragarse a Milo con la mirada y rápidamente los chicos del lado derecho del autobús se levantaron para ir tras él.  
  
  
Yo iba sentado del lado de la ventanilla, me gire y vi a Asterion, él sería mi compañero. No me desagradaba del todo, nos llevábamos relativamente bien.  
  
  
“Bien chicos, vamos”  
  
  
Bajamos siguiendo a Milo quien fue al frente y nos guió dentro del hotel, en recepción ya estaba Afrodita firmando unas hojas y tomando un puñado de llaves, Milo hizo lo mismo.  
  
  
“Bien chicos, las habitaciones cuentan con dos camas matrimoniales y en cada una se quedaran cuatro… ya sé, ya sé” interrumpio nuestros gruñidos de descontento “Pero así son las cosas. Las llaves las tendremos el profesor Milo y yo, cada quien de las parejas de alumnos que nos tocaron ¿Correcto? Como solo hay un juego de llaves por habitación nosotros nos encargaremos de abrirles las puertas, pero esto no significa que lo haremos cada cinco minutos. Si olvidan algo que no sea importante, ahí se queda” más sonidos de insatisfacción “Shhhh, el profesor Milo y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación en el medio del pasillo, podrán buscarnos si necesitan algo”  
  
  
“Wuuuuuu” dijimos de nuevo al unísono haciendo que Afrodita se pusiera rojo, pero por la expresión de su cara con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados formando una delgada línea, era difícil saber si era de bochorno o de cólera…  
  
  
“He dicho que guarden silencio” dijo al fin destensando un poco los labios pero apretando la mandíbula al hablar y enrollando unas hojas entre sus manos.  
  
  
“¿Qué van a hacer ahí solitos?” la voz de Seiya se escuchó entre las risas que se iban apagando “¿Y si los interrumpimos?” íbamos a reírnos de nuevo, pero decidimos que no cuando vimos a Afrodita darle un zape con el royo de hojas.  
  
  
“¿Alguna duda?” pregunto Milo con la mano en la barbilla aguantándose la risa. Todos pronunciamos un _no_ “Bien, les abriremos las habitaciones para que dejen ahí sus cosas y se puedan cambiar de ropa, además de que descansen un rato, no tienen permitido salir de estas ¿Entienden? Hasta que no les llamemos para el almuerzo. Asentimos. “Recuerden como iban en los asientos de autobús, ya que de igual forma irán en las habitaciones, las primeras dos parejas de asientos en una, la segunda pareja en otra y así…”  
  
  
Los seguimos por los pasillos y pasamos cerca de la alberca, todos nos emocionamos al verla, tenía tanto calor que habría saltado, a pesar de que papá tenia ascendencia Árabe yo no había sido criado en el desierto, no conocía ni Marruecos, así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirarme un clavado a la seguramente fría y enclorada agua con restos de no sé qué excreciones corporales _el caldo de todo_ solía llamarle mamá. Los pasos de Afrodita y Milo resonaban junto al tintinear de la llaves, hasta que llegamos a la primera puerta, Afrodita llevo a los de su lado hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.  
  
  
“Misty, Dio, Asterion y Argol, primera habitación” abrió la puerta y Misty entro como una bala.  
  
  
“Pido la cama junto a la ventana” aventó su maleta.  
  
  
“Mierda” dije por lo bajo.  
  
  
“¿Disculpa?” alzo una ceja  
  
  
“Nada profesor” masculle mirando a Misty desdeñosamente.  
  
  
Dio entro y aventó su maleta junto a la de Misty. Entre después que ellos seguido de Asterion, era obvio donde iríamos así que simplemente deje la maleta sobre la cama.  
  
  
“Los veo a la hora del almuerzo chicos”  
  
  
En cuanto se cerró la puerta Misty encendió el ventilador y todos comenzamos a quitarnos los uniformes de deportes que era como habíamos salido en el autobús que nos recogió en la escuela, la camisa blanca de algodón no era tanto el problema sino el pants y los tenis que sentía que me estaban cocinando vivo. Fue un alivio al fin poderme deshacer de todo eso.  
  
  
Saque un short de la maleta y una camisa de resaque, Asterion hizo lo mismo, pero antes de eso pude verle casi desnudo, me gire por instinto y vi a Misty y Dio en la misma situación, casi me pareció escuchar en mis cabeza la tonadita de WMCYE.  
  
  
Misty se quedó solamente en unos slip, pero había puesto un short y remera sobre la cama, Dio se quedó en short y Asterion en una ligera camisa de resaque y short corto. El rubio saco un mazo de cartas y las barajeó tirando unas frente a Dio.  
  
  
“¿Juegan?” volteo a mirarnos, yo negué y supuse que Asterion también al ver a Misty encogerse de hombros y tirar otras cartas frente suyo.  
  
  
Saque uno de los comics que llevaba en la maleta y me recosté en la cama, Asterion hizo lo mismo pero con una revista.  
  
  
Después de un cuarto de hora Misty se levantó molesto.  
  
  
“Sigo con demasiado calor, comienzo a cocinarme en mi jugo y eso es bastante desagradable” cambio la velocidad del ventilador de techo, el cual comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y a oscilar de forma más que perturbadora “Genial, tenemos dos velocidades para escoger ‘No echa ni mierda’ y ‘Nos matará a todos’”  
  
  
La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Milo se asomó junto a los otros chicos que estiraban sus cuellos para vernos.  
  
  
“Hora del almuerzo”  
  
  
Al llegar al comedor y sentarnos todos en las mesas Afrodita y Milo se pararon en el medio para que pudiésemos escucharlos.  
  
  
“Después del almuerzo bajaremos a la playa, jugaremos un poco y ya que hayan hecho digestión podrán entrar al mar.”  
  
  
Dicho esto nos dieron permiso de comer lo que los meseros ya nos estaban sirviendo a las mesas. Ellos se sentaron en una algo apartada de las demás justo en la entrada del comedor, para vigilarnos supongo.  
  
  
Al termino de todo bajamos a la playa y algunos se sentaron en la orilla y otros se dispersaron por ahí jugando con la arena.  
  
  
Era extraño ver a los profesores así, en esas fachas, con su cabello trenzado, short’s cortos, camisa de resaque y chanclas. No parecían los Godínez que veíamos a diario con ropa formal, pero parecía que no todo en su closet era ropa de viejito. Se sentaron a la orilla y pidieron un par de cocos.  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato Milo sonó su silbato para llamar nuestra atención, yo me había quedado con Asterion cerca de unas rocas donde el agua mojaba nuestros pies y enterraba y desenterraba pequeños cangrejos.  
  
  
“Ya podemos jugar” saco un balón de vóleibol de una bolsa y desenredó una red que ya había instalada sobre unos tubos enterrados en la arena y se sacó la remera.  
  
  
“Wooow profesor ¿tiene un tatuaje?” todos volteamos a ver hacia donde el dedo de Seiya apuntaba.  
  
  
“Si… bueno, es la constelación de _escorpio_ , es mi signo” sonrió mirando a Afrodita con inocencia.  
  
  
“Le dije que no se quitara la remera, ahora creerán que es bueno tener tatuajes” Afrodita lo regaño desde su asiento.  
  
  
“Vamos no es para tanto, apuesto que alguien en su familia debe estar tatuado” todos negamos con la cabeza y Afrodita frunció el entrecejo de nuevo “¿No?... bueno…”  
  
  
“Oiga profesor” Shun hablo acercándose un poco a Milo, era el único que llevaba una remera con manga larga “Pero esa no es la constelación de _escorpio_ … es _piscis_ ”  
  
  
Afrodita comenzó a toser incontrolablemente.  
  
  
Milo sonó su silbato “Vamos a jugar, hagan equipos. Venga profesor, anímese. Sus chicos contra los míos”  
  
  
Afrodita lo miro desdeñoso, pero luego sonrió levantándose de su asiento.  
  
  
“Vamos chicos anímense también, será amistoso ¿Verdad profesor?” Milo lanzo el balón a Afrodita con tan mala suerte que le dio de pleno en la cara, todos callamos y no movimos un solo músculo. Ni siquiera Milo.  
  
  
“Te haré pedazos” tomo el balón en sus manos.  
  
  
“Perfecto” me lanzo su silbato “Tu y Asterion son los árbitros.”  
  
  
Shun se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de Afrodita seguido de Ikki, Hyoga, Shyriu y Geki. Misty, Dio, Sirius, Dante y Capella fueron hacia Milo.  
  
  
El juego comenzó y he de decir que nos mantuvo buen rato entretenidos, ningún equipo se dejaba, Afrodita gruñía aquí y allá para que lo hicieran mejor al igual que Milo. Al final fue un empate. Después de esto nos dejaron meternos al mar y nadar un poco. Nadie pareció más feliz que Misty quien se metió a lo más profundo hasta que Afrodita lo saco de ahí a regaña dientes.  
  
  
Asterion y yo también entramos al agua, comenzamos a juguetear entre las olas. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escuchamos la voz de Shyriu.  
  
  
“Oh no, ¿Qué le ha pasado?” Hyoga sostenía a Shun entre sus brazos.  
  
  
Inmediatamente Afrodita y Milo se lanzaron corriendo al agua siendo Afrodita el que llegase primero, entrara y sacara a Shun entre sus brazos.  
  
  
“¿Necesitará respiración boca a boca?” Milo se acercó cuando Afrodita puso a Shun en la orilla.  
  
  
“No lo sé…”  
  
  
Afrodita se acercó y Shun abrió los ojos “solo estábamos jugando”  
  
  
Los profesores dieron un respingo “Solo… ¡¿Jugando?!” Afrodita enterró sus dedos en la arena para después levantarse y caminar hacia su silla diciendo cosas en susurros con los puñados de arena entre sus manos.  
  
  
“Ya… ya” Milo lo alcanzo y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo “Pidamos otro coco”  
  
  
“¿Otro coco? Lo que necesito es un…” masculló ininteligiblemente lo último.  
  
  
Shun en la orilla se encogía de hombros y entraba de nuevo al mar junto a Hyoga y Shyriu que reían un poco.  
  
  
Después de un rato volvimos al comedor para la hora de la comida.  
  
  
“Cuando terminemos de comer iremos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, hay un rio pequeño que pasa por aquí, se forma un muy pequeño ojo de agua donde podemos nadar sin riesgo de olas… o cocodrilos” dijo sonriendo de una forma no muy convincente.  
  
  
“Que emoción” soltó en algún rincón Moses.  
  
  
“Cuando volvamos” continuo hablando ignorando nuestros gestos confundidos y algo temerosos “Podrán bañarse y esperar la cena”  
  
  
Y tal como lo había dicho al término de la comida fuimos a caminar por la orilla del mar, pero antes siquiera de que perdiésemos el hotel de vista unos Militares se nos acercaron y pidieron que volviésemos, al parecer el río había crecido un poco más de lo habitual por lo que no era seguro si quiera atravesarlo caminando.  
  
  
Así pues fuimos regresados, algo desilusionados a decir verdad.  
  
  
“Bien como no pudimos ir hoy al río iremos mañana temprano, después del desayuno, tomaremos el almuerzo y la comida allá y si el río no ha crecido regresaremos después de esta, si no después del almuerzo. Y prepararemos todo para el regreso a casa que será pasado mañana por la mañana después del desayuno” se detuvo frente a la alberca “Por ahora pueden entrar a nadar, pero saldrán en un rato para bañarse y prepararse para la cena”  
  
  
Gritamos y corrimos hacia la alberca, nos echamos clavados y nadamos, siempre con nuestro compañero como nos lo habían indicado. Fue divertido, me vengue de Misty por ganarme la cama junto a la ventana y le lancé un buen bonche de agua que se tragó sin más… aunque me lo regreso, pero estoy seguro de que él trago más que yo.  
Jugamos además unas competencias de clavados, de natación y hasta de aguantar la respiración. Ikki gano en natación y Asterion en clavados.  
Afrodita y Milo también entraron al agua y hasta fueron los jueces de las competencias incluso la de aguantar la respiración la cual gane.  
  
  
Después de un rato tuvimos que salir, corrimos por los pasillos tapados con nuestras toallas detrás de los profesores quienes iban abriendo las puertas.  
  
  
“Recuerden estar listos para” tembló ligeramente “La cena”  
  
  
Misty corrió directo al baño con el grito ‘Yo primero’ en los labios. Tuvimos que esperar nuestro turno para usar la ducha, pero mi decepción fue que no había agua caliente, me bañe por partes al inicio, aunque ya que me acostumbre lo encontré bastante relajante, el agua fría quiero decir. Los jabones y shampoo tenían aroma a coco, lo cual los hacia hasta apetecibles.  
  
  
Después del baño nos quedamos charlando un poco hasta la cena. La verdad es que fue bastante agradable con la brisa marina entrando al comedor y la vista del mar meciéndose en un negro profundo donde la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas.  
  
  
Ya de regreso en la habitación optamos por hacer lo mismo que en la tarde yo saque mi comic, Asterion su Revista y Misty y Dio su mazo de cartas. Después de un rato Asterion y yo nos unimos al juego.  
  
  
“¿Creen que sea verdad?” hablo de repente Dio “Lo que se dice de Afrodita y Milo lleva un tiempo ya los _rumores_ ”  
  
  
“Quien sabe” respondió Misty tocándose la barbilla “Estamos en un colegio de chicos después de todo, es normal que se digan cosas así y como siempre andan juntos” asintió varias veces.  
  
  
“Milo siempre lo ronda” dijo Asterion, yo ya había escuchado de los chismes, pero me parecían eso, chismes para reírse un rato con bromas pesadas de los profes.  
  
  
“¿Serán gays?” Dio se rasco la nuca sin poner mucho empeño en que sus palabras se escucharan como afirmación.  
  
  
“Quizá se quedaron en esa _etapa_ ” Asterion si rio un poco.  
  
  
“¿Ustedes nunca han sentido _curiosidad_?” salió de mis labios y al instante me arrepentí cuando sentí las miradas sobre mi “Bueno…”  
  
  
“Yo soy _bisexual_ ” soltó Misty como si tal cosa. Dio no dijo nada, ni se inmuto, pero bueno esos dos eran mejores amigos y se la pasaban juntos, seguro que ya debería de saber.  
  
  
“¿Y cómo supiste que eres bisexual?” volví a preguntar y sentir las miradas sobre mí.  
  
  
“Ah, bueno. Creo que solo lo sabes. Cuando sientes la misma atracción por un niño que una niña, supongo”  
  
  
“Entonces tu…”  
  
  
“Hora de dormir” la cabeza de Milo estaba asomada en la puerta y todos soltamos un chillido agudo nada varonil he de decir, Misty incluso se llevó una mano al pecho “Los asuste” soltó una risa burlona y apago la luz “Así deben tener la conciencia, a dormir y pasen el seguro a la puerta” dio un ligero portazo.  
  
  
“Si profesor” dijimos todos cuando ya se había marchado, lo vimos por la ventana moviendo la mano diciéndonos adiós.  
  
  
Esa noche no pude dormir, no del todo. Esperaba que esos sueños me dejaran tranquilo por lo menos en estas noches en las que iba a estar con mis compañeros, pero no. Desperté sudando luego de soñar un baile erótico practicado por Misty seguido de unos abrazos y toqueteos por parte de Asterion y Dio y para aderezar todo Milo y Afrodita aparecieron dándose siendo beso. Me desperté empalmado además, tenía tantas ganas de tocarme que no aguante y me di una paja en el baño, solo esperaba que con los ronquidos de Misty no se escucharan mis leves gemidos.  
  
  
Por la mañana nadie hablo más de lo ocurrido por la noche, nos duchamos y arreglamos para salir a desayunar, además de preparar una pequeña maleta que Milo nos había pedido minutos antes para la ‘excursión al rio sin cocodrilos’. Después de desayunar caminamos por la orilla de la playa. Afrodita insistió en que nos bañásemos de bloqueador solar ya que ese día en especial el sol brillaba y abrazaba demasiado la piel.  
  
  
Cuando llegamos al rio dimos una exclamación colectiva de asombro. Milo tenía razón era hermoso. El agua se veía entre verde y marrón pero aun así era lo suficientemente transparente como para ver los pequeños peces que nadaban ahí, había vegetación a los lados y piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores. Entramos con gusto en el agua que estaba tibia y nadamos un poco. Jugamos y atrapábamos algunos peces que después devolvíamos al agua.  
  
  
“Ey Argol…” Asterion llamó mi atención cuando estábamos sentados en una parte profunda donde el agua fácilmente nos llegaba a los hombros.  
  
  
“Si”  
  
  
“Tu… ¿sientes _curiosidad_?” me susurro al oído, yo sentí los colores subirme al rostro y mire en derredor para comprobar que todos seguían en sus cosas sin prestarnos la más mínima atención, incluso Milo y Afrodita estaban entretenidos viendo lo que había dentro de una pequeña cubeta.  
  
  
“¿Tu?” pregunte también para no sentirme el único fenómeno. Aunque Misty se había confesado la noche anterior, yo ni siquiera sabía si me gustaban los chicos o solo eran pesadillas las que tenía.  
  
  
“Algo…” bajo la mirada y chapoteo un poco el agua con sus dedos.  
  
  
“Igual…”  
  
  
“Bueno tal vez… podríamos… ya sabes”  
  
  
Me miro, volví a ver a mi alrededor y de nuevo nadie nos veía. Nos dimos un pequeño beso. Casi un rose. Fue mucho más pequeño que ese que me había dado con mi vecina Miho. Nos sonreímos y después de dar otro vistazo nos dimos otro beso un poco más duradero y seguro. Nos reímos un poco y decidimos cambiar de lugar.  
  
  
Te vi alejarte un poco de mí, el brillo del sol se reflejaba en el agua y su calor aun abrazaba la piel. Y yo descubrí al calor sol que no solo me gustaban los chicos. Me gustabas tú.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
